


“The Cat And The Bat Will Play…” ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Het, Humor, Romance, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman and Batman like to play. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“The Cat And The Bat Will Play…” ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whipsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whipsy).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 14, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 28, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 792  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Whipsy](whipsy.livejournal.com)! :) Sorry this is late, but, meh, tech issues!

Catwoman smirked as she silently approached the golden statuette in the shape of a cat displayed in the Gotham Museum of Art in a golden pool of light. It was obvious that the precious object was something she would attempt to steal, but wasn’t that all part of the fun? Her green eyes glittered as she carefully lifted the statuette, its emeralds sparkling in the muted display lighting. She had nullified the security system but knew her time was short.

Black leather cracked as she waited and stroked her prize. Yes, she could hear it: the soft whisper of silk. She smiled to herself as the Bat melted out of the shadows. He was only a few feet away when she turned.

“Ah, Batman, fancy meeting you here.”

“Your pattern never changes, Catwoman.”

She caressed the statuette’s head. “It’s all part of the schtick, darling. How’s Robin?”

“He’s well.”

“But not with you? I thought he was your shadow.”

He hadn’t moved since they had started their conversation but Catwoman knew that he would move, and soon.

“He has homework.”

Catwoman grinned. She could see the slight quirk of his lips. “My homework is right here.” She ran a clawed finger down the statuette’s back. “I bet I get an A+ for completing this assignment.”

“Time to come with me, Catwoman.”

“Oh, Bats,” she purred. “You’re so forceful.”

He reached out a gloved hand as the statuette’s emerald eyes glittered. 

Catwoman stepped back and rested her hand on the handle of her whip that was secured in her belt. “Tsk, tsk. You’ll have to excuse me, Batman.” She tossed the statuette up into the air and he looked up, momentarily startled.

Catwoman unsheathed her whip and expertly lashed out at Batman, who stepped back. She grabbed the statuette before it fell to the floor and kick-boxed Batman’s leg. She smiled as she managed to make him off-balance.

She took off with one final flick of the whip. He was right behind her.

Catwoman ran up the stairs to the second floor and found the access stairs to the roof. ‘Casing the joint’, as her grandmother might have said, was always wise.

The fresh night air rushed against her face as she burst out onto the rooftop, Batman close on her heels. She quickly attached her prize to her belt and whipped out her grapple line. She leaped to the next roof and could hear him take a leap right behind her.

Adrenaline pulsated through her body as she made her way from roof-to-roof with inestimable grace. On the last rooftop she felt his fingers brush her shoulder. She twisted away and turned to face him. 

“You never give up, do you, Bats?”

“Neither do you.”

Catwoman smiled. “You’re not getting Bast.”

“Bast?”

“My little kitty.”

He was implacable, his emotions hidden by the white lenses in his cowl. Despite his mystery she could still read him like a book. Well, at least most of the time.

“Time to pay the piper, Catwoman.” Batman reached out to grasp her wrist but Catwoman eluded him, dancing away. She regretted that her boots were not high-heeled simply for form’s sake but of course she could maneuver better with flat soles. She grasped the handle of her whip and let the cat-o’-nine tails fly.

Batman grabbed the whip and pulled. Catwoman cursed as she was yanked off her feet and his arms banded around her torso as he held her close to his chest. Her arms were immobile and she could smell a faint scent of cologne from him. She tilted her head up and purred.

“So, Big Boy, why don’t you come up and see me sometime?”

“Shall I peel you a grape?”

Catwoman laughed. “Why, darling, I didn’t know you were a Mae West fan?”

His lips curved into a small smile. Her heart fluttered as he leaned down to kiss her. She returned his kiss with enthusiasm, feeling his strength and power right down to her toes. His hands slid down to her waist and he suddenly grabbed one wrist as he brought up a Bat-cuff.

She had been expecting the move and pushed her knee into his groin. The groin guard protected him but she had him off-balance and managed to twist away, the Bat-cuff dangling from her fingers.

 _“Au revoir,_ my darling.”

Catwoman scissor-kicked his thigh and somersaulted to the edge of the rooftop. She waved and leaped to the next roof. She turned and saw him standing on the first roof, his long cape billowing majestically in the breeze. He looked every inch the dark and intimidating Bat except for the hint of a smile around his lips. She laughed and blew a kiss as she disappeared into the night.


End file.
